


ChanKai Special

by Edie (sweetteethmfs)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Shot, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lace, Lace Panties, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Pet Names, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetteethmfs/pseuds/Edie
Summary: Chanyeol doms the reader & Jongin (in lace!)





	ChanKai Special

You sit on the bed next to Jongin, both of you dressed almost identically - you in red lace lingerie, complete with garter belt and stockings, him in nothing but a pair of matching red knickers, a long red bow tied around his neck. 

In front of you Chanyeol stands, fully dressed in a three piece suit he’d worn out that night, his cuffs loose, neck exposed as he loosens his tie. 

No one speaks, both you and Jongin waiting on Chanyeol’s orders. He isn’t in a bad mood, but you both know he won’t be kind if you disobey him, not this early in the night at least. 

Jongin’s fingers reach for yours and you feel him link his pinky with yours; you sneak a peek at him and he smiles brightly at you,

 _“Did I say you could look at each other?_ ” Chanyeol’s voice cuts in, and you feel a hand fix on your chin, pulling your view harshly away, and you’re looking up at him, towering above you now, his spare hand unzipping his trousers. “I bet you wanted to suck me off too, didn’t you baby?”

You nod quickly, your face the picture of innocence, but he just laughs at you, letting go of your face, “Too bad baby,” he says, removing his already-hard cock from his trousers and offering it to Jongin instead. 

You pout as you watch Jongin eagerly move forward, taking Chanyeol in his mouth completely, his eyes open as he looks up at Chaneyol’s looming figure. Chanyeol grasps him by the hair with a grunt, fucking into his mouth, making you moan sadly at the sight. You paw at the bed, your hands desperate to touch yourself, knowing that Chanyeol will notice but hopeless to resist the feeling. 

“No, Princess,” he says seeing this, his eyes flickering open as he looks at you with an evil grin, “I’ve got plans for you. In the second drawer down-”

Opening the bedside drawers you find an assortment of familiar toys, including a clearly brand-new strap on. You feel your eyebrows shoot up your face in surprise but when you look back at Chanyeol your smile is devilish. He chuckles at the sight, 

“ _You’re so spoilt_ ,” he smiles, still running his hand through Jongin’s hair, “Well, put it on. I wanna watch you.”

You feel stupid for all of a minute or two as you prepare yourself, but watching Jongin continue to suck Chanyeol off is making you incredibly wet. Eventually, when Chanyeol sees you’re ready he eases the other man off of him, tenderly wiping drool off Jongin’s bottom lip with his thumb. “I got you a present, baby,” he says to him, motioning for Jongin to look at you. 

You were expecting a nervous reaction from Jongin, but at one look at you and the strap he smiles, a blush spreading quickly into his cheeks before he’s playfully rearranging himself on the bed, the bow around his neck swinging with his movements. Chanyeol pulls him into place, then looks to you, his face direct,

“Be gentle, Princess,” he says, stroking Jongin’s face again, “...but not _too_ gentle,” he finishes with a smirk, sitting down in a chair close to the bed.

You begin by eating Jongin out, removing his underwear before holding him open to your mouth with your hands, his moans soft initially but growing louder the fiercer your tongue becomes. Soon enough he’s wet, two of your fingers working him loose as he starts to groan loudly, his body arched. 

“I think it’s time babe,” Chanyeol says, motioning you onwards, his cock in hand as he watches from the side, slowly rubbing himself. 

You kneel up and position yourself behind Jongin, applying a slather of lube before entering him slowly, then working up speed, feeling his weight fall onto your lap with each slow thrust. He starts to cry out loudly, his voice guttural and heated, and you see Chanyeol’s hand tighten on himself in response. 

“Fuck this,” Chanyeol says gruffly after five minutes watching you both, and he suddenly moves forward, stuffing his cock into Jongin’s mouth again. You feel Jongin’s body stiffen, his moans smothered but still audible as he pushes back between the two of you. Chanyeol groans loudly, swearing again, and then he’s pulling out, cumming all over Jongin’s eagerly upturned face as you fuck him ruthlessly from behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> Please stay tuned as I'm converting my Tumblr posts across to Ao3!! 🙏🏻
> 
> PS. I love comments! ❤️


End file.
